Gipsen One
Gipsen Ones, or Molanscriptis Deus are descended from a race formed from the fusion of Isen and an Ps One called the Melancholy, long ago before the rise of the United Voltz Federation. They come in various forms and wield untold power, as they choose to and are the interpreters of the Real Lore. Culture and Society The Gipsen One's society is governed under a sort of theocracy with Ips in Yellow generally being considered their leader, but none really command the others, they are the founders of the Real Lore, a reformed version of the True Lore, and also lead the Ipsens who are devoted adherents to the Gipsen Ones and their teachings. The Gipsen Ones are greatly opposed to the Ps using their psionic powers to rob the freewill of others and have repeatedly tried to persuade them to abandoned their ways but to no avail. Reproduction Currently it is unknown if or how the Gipsen Ones reproduce. List of Gipsen Ones *'Ipsulhu:' A massive creature formed from the body mass of all the former Ipsens combined with the original Ipsulhu. The Ipsen IIs were born from it. Ipsulhu is described as being as tall as a mountain, part human, part octopus and part dragon. It's exact powers are unknown though legend holds it can drain a dimension of life in mere seconds. *'Ipsekrug:' A large water lizard-like creature. It has powerful concealment abilities, able to hide itself. Rules Dimension Q. Known also as the Doom of Ipsrnath. *'Ipshumin:' One of the most ancient Gipsen Ones. A massive snake, often called the Burrower From the Ips. Can shake the very Earth and burrows throughout it searching for a place to rest. *'Ipsäegha:' A huge mass of tentacles with an eye in the center. Ipsäegha is the master of the I-psens which do its bidding through the Is. Using its network of I-psens and Is, Ipsäegha can pretty much effect anywhere in the universe without moving. *'Ipstur:' What appears to by a normal Ipsen wearing a yellow cloak and an yellow happy-face mask, it is actually the eldest of the Gipsen Ones and oldest surviving full Ipsen. Known widely as the Ips in Yellow, Ipstur resides in Ips-koth where it's Ipopesi worship it. *'Ipsdiggian:' The Charnel Ips, The Ips Ghoul. Ipsdiggian is a dark formless cloud with a skull in the center. It can morph into any shape, often impersonating other people. It is a friend of Ipshumin. Gipsen One Psychic Powers The unique circumstances surrounding the origins of the Gispen Ones gave rise to many different and specialized abilities that they have access to. * Transposition: Inhabit a new body and control it remotely. * Self Modulation: Altering their physical form over long periods of time until they effectively become it, this includes breaking pieces off from themselves and forming new creatures. * Pocket Formation: Summoning small scale pocket dimensions and altering the laws within. * Abiogenesis: The formation of life in non-organic things, particularly by relaying consciousness through crystals. * Anti-Time Cloud: A cloud that exists between time and allows anyone inside to travel freely as fast or slow they want in compared to the surrounding space. * Astral Projection: Forming a metaphysical projection of themselves across dimensions. * Shapeshifting: Creating the illusion that they are in a different form. * Masking: Making themselves invisible psionically, even to other psions. Category:Ps Category:Species